Love is War
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: Orang mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah perang, bukan?  Harus diakui itu benar… karena…  Aku juga telah berperang demi mendapatkan hati lelaki idamanku… / DraRry/ Shounen-ai/ Newbie on this fandom / RnR?


**-Love is War-**

.

_Orang mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah perang, bukan?_

_Harus diakui itu benar… karena…_

_Aku juga telah berperang demi mendapatkan hati lelaki idamanku…_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 :Orientasi yang melenceng**

Warning : OOC melanda (terutama Narcissa dan Lucius), miss/typo(s), SHOUNEN-AI! Alias MaHo, AU and it means No Magic here, multichapter kemungkinan (lho?), judulnya dengan seenak kepala nyomot dari lagunya si Hatsune Miku.

Pair : DraRry , maybe HarCo in later chapters

.

**Harry Potter series **belongs to** Joanna Kathleen Rowling**

**I just own this fic idea, no more else**

.

**DON'T LIKE? I BEG YOU DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

"Panas sekali sih hari ini?" keluh seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina entah pada tangan kirinya untuk menerpakan angin kewajahnya yang kini bercucur peluh.

Ia yang tadi mengeluh hanyalah seorang mahasiswa suatu fakultas teknik yang pagi tadi cukup bersemangat untuk menghadiri kuliah hari ini –dan ternyata sang dosen yang diagungkan absen sehingga seluruh jadwal kuliahnya batal.

Kini, ia hanya seorang pemuda sembilan belas tahun yang terlihat nganggur. Seorang pemuda tampan kharismatik yang menawan hati para kaum hawa, mulai dari yang masih remaja labil hingga ibu-ibu rumah tangga beranak tiga.

Oh, dan ternyata tampang kerennya –yang juga imut- turut menarik hati para sesama jenis, entah yang awalnya masih normal ataupun yang sudah melenceng orientasinya sejak awal.

Diedarkannya pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru taman, mencoba mencari barangkali ada kedai atau pedagang asongan yang menjual es krim maupun minuman dingin.

_Gotcha_! Dapat, ada seorang pedagang asongan yang sedang menjajakan es krim yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Langsung ia bergegas menghampiri si tukang es krim, berharap ia menjual pula rasa es krim favoritnya, Vanila.

"Miss, es krim Vanila dengan _topping_ cokelat meses dan kacang _macadamia_ ya?_Double scoop_."

"Baik tuan," jawab si pedagang. Ketika sang pedagang es krim sedang menyendokkan _scoops_ es krim milik si pemuda beriris _icyblue_, datang pemuda lain yang kelihatannya sebaya dengan si pirang. Pemuda manis berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan mata sehijau padang rumput.

Pemuda yang… telah menggoyahkan hati seorang Draco Malfoy pada pandangan pertama. Hei, jangan salahkan ia jika orientasi seksualnya melenceng. Salahkan si pemuda bersurai eboni yang begitu manis itu!

"Err, apa Vanilanya masih ada? Aku ingin _double scoop_ dengan _topping_ meses cokelat dan kacang _macadamia_," ucap yang berambut hitam acak-acakan.

'Hell, bahkan pesanannya sama persis denganku!' batin Draco girang. Tapi tak lama, saat si pedagang mengatakan bahwa, "Wah, maaf Mr. Tapi pesanan anda tak bisa dipenuhi, yang terakhir –dan sama persis sudah diambil Tuan ini," dan Draco tiba-tiba dihinggapi rasa bersalah ketika melihat _emerald_ didepannya menyorotkan kecewa mendalam.

"Well, tak apa, kalau begitu Choco-"

"Ambil saja pesananku, aku bisa pesan yang lain," ucap si pirang sesegera mungkin, tepat sebelum sang _raven_ mengucapkan pesanan gantinya.

Pemuda dengan iris hijau hanya terbelalak dan berkata, "Eh? Tak usah, itu milikmu, biar ak-"

"Tidak, tidak. Miss, Vanila tadi untuknya, aku Cokelat dengan _topping_ selai kacang dan… emm, kurasa sedikit _cheese fondue _akan menarik. Tetap _double scoop_ ya?" ucap Draco. Dan kembali yang berambut eboni terbelalak.

Si pedagang hanya tersenyum dengan agak aneh –whooa, mungkinkah si pedagang itu fujoshi?- dan menyanggupi permintaan pembeli pirang satu ini.

Ketika selesai, langsung diulurkannya kedua es krim pada dua pemuda dihadapannya yang bertolak ekspresinya –si pirang tersenyum lebar sedang si eboni tersenyum canggung.

Setelah membayar pesanan masing-masing, kedua pemuda tadi berjalan bersama kearah sebuah bangku panjang. Duduk disana dan si pemilik iris zamrud mengucap, "Te… terimakasih, ini rasa kesukaanku Mister.. err…"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy," ucap si manis pada akhirnya, dan kekeh pelan Draco yang menyambutnya.

"Draco saja. Kau?"

"Potter. Aku Harry Potter."

**xXx**

Draco Malfoy. Putra tunggal pemilik Malfoy Corp. yang bergerak dalam bidang _Game_ dan industri pakaian.

Draco Malfoy, si tampan yang jadi incaran banyak orang. Draco Malfoy yang menjadi pangeran es dikampusnya, kini tengah dibuai aroma asmara.

Sejak bertemu dengan Harry, si pemuda manis berambut acak-acakan, entah mengapa tingkahnya jadi berubah dan sedikit aneh. Membuat Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy -orangtuanya- menjadi heran dengan perubahan sikap Draco yang terasa makin melankolis nan romantis.

Terbukti saat ia dengan jenakanya melancarkan berbagai gombalan-gombalan pada ibunya sendiri –yang sebenarnya senang juga melihat anaknya jadi ceria dan lembut begitu. Yah, paling tidak, sekali-kali untuk menerangi suramnya Malfoy Manor.

"Bu, ibu tahu tidak kenapa aku tak bisa lihat bintang lagi?" goda Draco saat tengah ber-elevenses(1) bersama kedua orangtuanya. Narcissa yang digombali tekikik pelan.

"Benarkah? Perlukah kau kuperiksakan ke dokter mata Draco?" ucap ayahnya merusak suasana.

Draco menggembungkan pipinya, "Ah, ayah mengganggu saja. Jadi, Bu?" dan Lucius hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa rasa bersalah sembari melanjutkan suapannya pada _petit-fours_(2) yang tadi tertunda karena menanggapi gombalan putranya.

"Ehm, tidak _dear_. Memangnya kenapa kau tak dapat melihat bintang?"

"Karena ibu telah menutupi bintang-bintang yang lain dengan cahaya ibu," ucap Draco tulus. Dan tawa Narcissa keluar dengan merdu saat mendengar jawaban kain pel* dari putranya.

"Ada-ada saja kau. Ada apa hm? Sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Tanya Narcissa tepat sasaran. Wajah Draco memerah malu, dan ia hanya senyam-senyum tak jelas saat ini.

"Luce! Anak kita sedang kasmaran!" teriak Narcissa girang, dan Lucius terkekeh.

"Hmm, lalu, anakku, siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

DEG! Draco gelagapan, bingung mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Dia… dia…"

"Ya, _son_?" Tanya sang Ibu sangat penasaran.

"Berjanjilah kalian takkan marah ataupun kaget saat tahu," ucap Draco takut-takut. Ditundukkannya wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang bakar.

Kedua orangtuanya mengernyit kompak. Memang siapa sih yang disukai putra mereka? Dan akhirnya Lucius membuka suara, "Katakan saja, kami akan mencoba untuk menerima," disambut anggukan mantap Narcissa, istrinya.

"Dia laki-laki."Ucap Draco pelan namun tegas. Dan kedua orangtuanya-

"Hah?" –hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban anak mereka.

**xXx**

Lima hari sudah berlalu sejak pengakuan Draco pada orangtuanya. Berita baiknya, kedua orangtuanya tak masalah bila anaknya jatuh hati pada sesama jenisnya –walau pada awalnya mereka menganggap Draco hanya bercanda atau baru terbentur sesuatu yang keras.

Berita cukup buruknya, terkadang saat ia berada dirumah, ayah dan ibunya akan terus menggodanya soal Harry –harus diakuinya ia cukup senang pada godaan-godaan orangtuanya itu.

Berita buruknya, ia masih belum optimis Harry akan berperasaan sama dengannya.

Hei, _love at the first sight_ itu sulit sekali, tahu! Apalagi ia dan Harry hanyalah pemuda yang bertemu ditaman dalam insiden es krim yang cukuplah untuk dikatakan 'So sweet~'. Belum tentu kan jika Harry juga tertarik pada pandangan pertama pada Draco.

Dan makin sialnya –atau mungkin sangat beruntungnya-, ternyata Harry adalah mahasiswa pindahan di kampusnya –ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada mahasiswa pindahan? , sudahlah, toh ia senang juga-, yang berarti mereka dapat sering bertemu –mengingat Harry juga mengambil jurusan sama persis dengannya.

Belum lagi soal dia yang adalah asisten dosen yang ternyata adalah ayah angkat Harry, dosen yang paling dikaguminya, Severus Snape, yang dengan kata lain, dia, Draco Malfoy, bisa dipastikan akan diperintahkan oleh Prof. Snape untuk membimbing Harry mulai saat ini dan kedepannya.

Seperti saat ini,

"Hei, Draco… aku tak mengerti yang ini. Bisa ajari aku teorinya?" pinta Harry ketika mereka sedang menyelesaikan sebuah esai dari dosen wanita terdisiplin di fakultas mereka, Prof. McGonagall.

Draco beringsut mendekati Harry –dan ia harus berusaha agar jantungnya kembali berdetak normal- yang sedang duduk lesehan diatas karpet hijau tebal dikamar Draco.

Ah, ya, kamar Draco. Dan sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Baik, baik, singkat kata, Harry menginap di Malfoy Manor demi tugasnya.

Masih diingat dengan jelas ketika ia berhadapan dengan Lucius yang menyambut mereka, dengan wajah _stoic aristocrat_nya yang membuat Harry was-was. Dan ternyata asumsi awalnya pada Lucius salah besar.

Lucius Malfoy adalah sosok ayah yang baik dan perhatian –walau kadang misterius dan terlihat sadis. Sedang Narcissa, ibu Draco menyambut Harry dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan –dan sebalnya, hanya Draco yang mengerti tatapan ibunya. Narcissa, dengan naluri keibuan sekaligus naluri wanitanya langsung tahu bahwa Harry lah orang yang membuat anaknya merasakan cinta pertama.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, mengerjakan puluhan lembar esai yang baru pagi tadi diberikan dan harus diserahkan besok. Hell, sepertinya Hogwarts University memiliki dosen-dosen yang 'sangat profesional' ya? Dan jangan lupakan bahwa dosen-dosen tersebut hampir tak memiliki hati nurani untuk para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mereka.

"Hoaahhmm," kuap Harry yang sudah diserang kantuk hebat. Melihatnya, Draco jadi tak tega. Dengan lembut, ia menyentuh kepala Harry dan bertanya, "Tidur?"

"Tapi tugas kita belum selesai."

"Tapi kau sudah mengantuk kan?"

"Yah, begitulah, tapi… aku tak ingin mengecewakan McGonagall, Draco."

Harry begitu keras kepala. Begitulah pikir Draco. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan lalu melanjutkan tugasnya, begitupun dengan Harry.

.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian, mereka sudah selesai berkutat dengan para alphabet. Dan diam-diam, keduanya mengutuk sama dan bersumpah mereka takkan ingin melihat alphabet lagi untuk seminggu. Yah, tapi itu mustahil.

Dengan rasa kantuk melanda, dan lelah yang meraja, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera tidur dan beristirahat. Tiada diantara mereka berdua yang ingat untuk menggelar kasur tambahan dilantai kamar untuk Harry. Keduanya sudah terlalu letih, hingga mereka merebahkan diri bersama diatas ranjang besar Draco. Toh, tempat tidur berhias ornamen perak dengan warna hijau mendominasi itu terlalu besar bila ditempati sendiri.

Perlahan, posisi mereka tidur sudah teratur. Dan Draco… ia menghadap Harry, mengamati wajah manis yang berambut hitam saat sudah setengah tertidur. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tangannya beranjak untuk membelai pelan helaian-helaian halus dikepala Harry. Harry beringsut mendekati Draco, menyamankan posisinya untuk dibelai Draco.

Tangan Draco yang satunya ikut beranjak, perlahan namun pasti, melingkari pinggang ramping Harry dan menariknya mendekat.

Dengan lirih ia berbisik ditelinga si empunya manik _emerald_, "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Harry mengangguk, dirinya juga merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Draco. Kenapa harus ditolak?

"Boleh aku menjagamu?"

"Hmm," sebuah gumaman kecil dengan anggukan ringan ditujukan pada si pangeran es.

"Harry…"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku… menyukaimu? Mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku?"

Dan Harry sedikit berjengit sebelum menjawab dengan anggukan dan kata "Hm," yang cukup samar.

Draco mengecup pelan puncak kepala dan kening Harry lalu berbisik lirih, "Selamat tidur, wahai kau yang kucintai," dan akhirnya menyusul Harry kealam mimpi…

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Footnote :

(1)Elevenses : kebiasaan orang Inggris yang semacam dengan afternoon tea tapi dilakukan pukul sebelas siang

(2)Petit-fours : camilan yang biasanya menemani tea party atau hanya sekedar afternoon tea. Terdiri dari empat macam makanan kecil, dan maaf karena saya lupa apa saja yang termasuk dalam petit-fours *slapped*, err, mungkin ada reader yang tahu?

*Kain pel : disini maksudnya adalah rayuan gombal tadi. Dalam bahasa Jawa, gombal itu artinya kain pel :D

**A/N** : hyahhooo~ haloo~ saya author newbie di fandom ini. Kalo di fandom tetangga sih udah lama~ #gaadayangnanyainbego

Iya, saya tahu ini… kecepeten ya? Yah, nggak usah buru-buru lah, liat aja deh nanti kedepannya :D

Terus, saya juga tahu ini jelek, mohon maaf malah nyampahin fandom Harry Potter yang suci ini #plakk

Baiklah, ada yang mau membenahi kesalahan apa-apa saja yang ada dalam fic ini? Mau ngasih concrit? Flame? Karena saya nggak bakalan ngebales flame manis kalian dengan sambal bajak kok XD

Review untuk nambah semangat?

Sign,

The lonely lady on the forgotten string,

Chiko the Silver Demon Lady.


End file.
